


Detectives and Riddles

by Runic_Purple_Panda



Series: Riddles, Gryffindors, Detectives, and Ravenclaws [6]
Category: Gotham (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, F/M, Ficlet, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4941745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic_Purple_Panda/pseuds/Runic_Purple_Panda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward Nygma is not a damsel in distress.  Jim Gordon and Harvey Bullock may be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detectives and Riddles

Ed woke up in a makeshift jail cell, with Jim and Harvey glowering at the door. Muffled laughter happened from down the hall.

“What happened?” Ed asked.

“Red lights,” Harvey said. “Stunners, I think. They want us alive.”

“One of them is missing an arm,” Jim said. “The other arm has what I think is the Dark Mark. Hermione described it, but I’ve never actually seen it before.”

“Dolohov?” Ed wondered. “Hermione’s the one that took his arm.”

Harvey looked alarmed as Jim replied, “I can’t imagine he’s too happy about that.”

“I wouldn’t be,” Ed said. “We need to get out of here.”

“Really?” Harvey asked sarcastically. “Hey, Jim, why didn’t we think of that?”

Ed and Jim rolled their eyes. Ed walked up to the cell door. The door was made of bars and a lock. Ed put up his hand to measure the distance between the bars, and then twisted around and held his hands to his waist.

“How skinny are you?” Harvey asked.

“Unhealthily,” Jim said. “You haven’t been eating regularly have you?”

“Harry always ensures I eat regularly. I’m just naturally skinny,” Ed said. Then he spent few minutes trying to fit his head through the bars. “If only my head were a little smaller.” Ed finally forced his head through, followed by the rest of his body. Ed brushed himself off and then disappeared from sight.

“Nygma?” Harvey whispered frantically. “Nygma, get back here! Nygma! I don’t want Potter pissed at me! Nyg-!”

“Shh!” Jim shushed him. The muffled laughter had stopped. There was a shout of surprise and then a shriek. “Ed?”

Ed appeared in front of the door, startling both of them, holding the keys up.

“Where the hell’d you get those?” Harvey asked.

Ed only smiled in reply, and unlocked the door. “And look what else I found,” he said, holding up their guns.

* * *

Hermione blasted the door to the building where Dolohov had told her to go. Dolohov was waiting.

“Now, you little mudblood bitch, I’ll-!” he started. Hermione didn’t bother letting him finish, before casting a severing charm that took off his other arm.

Dolohov stared in stunned disbelief at his new stump. The other two Death Eaters in the room. Gunshots ringing out close by sparked them into action. Harry didn’t bother firing any spells of his own, just shielding Hermione and Luna as they cast.

Hell hath no wrath like a woman scorned? Ha. A woman scorned hath no wrath like a witch angered. The two smartest witches of their generation decimated the two Death Eaters, and then Dolohov, still staring at his stump.

Jim, Harvey, and Ed burst into the room after that.

“Oh,” Harvey said, gesturing to one of the Death Eaters that now had slugs hanging out his nose and a fish growing from his forehead. “You do that?” he asked Luna. Luna smiled.

Hermione hugged Jim, “You’re okay.”

“Of course I am,” Jim said. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“How many did you get?” Harry asked.

“The one guarding us,” Ed said. “The detectives shot two more each on our way here.”

“So eight total, lovely,” Harry said. His phone started ringing. He answered it. “Potter.”

“…”

“Really, Shack? I had no idea. Let me guess. Eight of them.”

“…”

“Yes, we did. Where would you like us to drop them off?”

“…”

“Okay. I suggest bringing a healer if you want them to make it to trial. Dolohov has lost his other arm, and I don’t even know how to describe the others.”

The forehead fish let out a lion’s roar, making all of them jump.

“No, no, that one was Luna’s victim, I think. Either that, or Hermione has gotten infinitely more creative and scary.”

**Author's Note:**

> I do have them all written out now, but I'll be waiting a few days between posting each one.


End file.
